


Crocs vs Gucci

by MochiBoo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Shipping, Social Media, Texting, bts - Freeform, chatfic, groupchat, namjin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiBoo/pseuds/MochiBoo
Summary: "Excuse you, my Crocs are a very dangerous weapon." This is a BTS chat fic but I don't even know.





	1. Crocs Vs Gucci

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a chat fic so it's probably going to be really bad, but hey ho.

** Believrs of the memrs **

**TuTuTae:** Do you think that we can talk to birds

 **Infired:** Tae it is 3 in the morning why would I care you idiot?

 **MommaJin:** Tae, sweetie, my lovely child whom I love very dearly. If you don’t go to sleep now I will go to your flat and hit you with a shoe.

 **TuTuTae:** But think about it birds have a language, what if I learn that language and will become a bird whisher!!!!!!

 **WreckMonster:** *Whisperer

 **JimChimbles:** Namjoon hyung did you seriously only come on to correct people’s grammar?

 **MommaJin:** Joonie, Chim please be quiet

 **WreckMonster:** Sorry love <3

 **Infired:** cough*whipped*cough

 **JimChimbles:** Sorry hyung :( 

 **MommaJin:** Shut up Yoongi, you over grown rock

 **Infired:** ……i

 **TuTuTae:** Ohhhhhhhhhh burn

 **MommaJin:** Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about you Tae, you awoke me from my beauty sleep, and I warned you before.

 **TuTuTae:** soorrryyyyy hyung

 **MommaJin:** sorry won’t cut it this time Tae

 **TuTuTae:** hyung?

 **TuTuTae:** wait what

 **TuTuTae:** nononononononono immmmmm sorry

 **WreckMonster:** what’s happening? I just saw Jin hyung run out of our flat with a shoe.

 **JimChimbles:** Jin hyung just turned up at me and Tae's flat

 **JimChimbles:** with a Croc in his hand

 **TuTuTae:**  asahadkjabjfebjeujrfhefnb hyung stop

 **JimChimbles:** Jin hyung is currently hitting Tae with his croc

 **Infired:** I’m impressed that he could still text while getting hit

 **JimChimbles:** yea well now Tae’s just shouting how he is offended to be hit by a Croc and not by Gucci.

 **JimChimbles:** I think that’s made Jin hyung angrier

 **Jimchimbles:**  Could I come sleep with you tonight hyung?

 **WreckMonster:** Sure Chim

 **Infired:** Namjoon :)

 **JimChimbles:** oh I actually meant Yoongi hyung, sorry Hyung

 **WreckMonster:** I knew that ahahahahahhh

 **Infired:** sure Jiminie

 **JimChimbles:** ok thanks hyung!!

 

* * *

 

**Yoongi <3 \+ Minnie<3**

**Yoongi <3:** My flat doors unlocked

 **Minnie <3:** Oh thankyou hyung!!!

 **Yoongi <3:** Your welcome kid, now get in here before I get robbed.

 **Minnie <3:** omw

 

* * *

 

** Believrs of the memrs **

**HopeFlower:** What happened last night?

 **J Jungkook:** Idk hyung, but I’m pretty sure Yoonmin is real, Namjoon hyung was there for the grammar and Tae hyung annoyed Jin hyung

 **HopeFlower:** oh

 **JimChimbles:** What’s a Yoonmin?

 **Infired:** Nothing Jiminie, right Hoseok? :)

 **HopeFlower:** yep yep nothing at all, just a new word for global warming

 **JimChimbles:** oh ok :)

 **J Jungkook:** smooth hyung, real smooth

 **HopeFlower:** Shut up you coconut

 **J Jungkook:** looks who is talking you horse face

 **MommaJin:** Children play nice

 **HopeFlower:** well onto more important news

 **HopeFlower:** Everyones nicknames are boring so I am changing them!!!!

 **WreckMonster:** *Everyone’s

 **Infired:** Will you stop spamming, my phone won’t shut up, I’m just going to mute this.

**HopeFlower changed ‘WreckMonster’ to ‘Gramar Police’**

**HopeFlower changed ‘Infired’ to ‘Grumpy’**

**Grumpy:** Hoseok you are dead to me

**Grumpy changed ‘HopeFlower’ to ‘Idiot Horse’**

**Gramar Police:** I regret ever trying to teach you how to spell

**Gramar Police changed ‘Gramar Police’ to ‘Grammar Police’**

**Idiot Horse changed ‘MommaJin’ to ‘Crocs Warrior’**

**Crocs Warrior:** Excuse you, my Crocs are a very dangerous weapon

 **TuTuTae:** I agree with this statement

 **JimChimbles:** Morning hyung’s + Tae + Kookie :))))))

 **Grumpy:** Morning Jiminie

 **Grammar Police:** cough*whipped*cough

 **Grumpy:** Namjoon :)

**Grumpy has kicked ‘Grammar Police’ out of the chat**

**J Jungkook:** lol hyung's a savage

 **Idiot Horse:** MORNING CHIMCHIM!!!!!

 **TuTuTae:** CHIMCHIM my bro, my soulmate, my one and only

 **J Jungkook:** I think he had too many waffles at breakfast

 **Idiot Horse:** You can never have too many waffles :o

**Idiot Horse changed ‘JimChimbles’ to ‘FluffBubble’**

**Idiot Horse changed ‘TuTuTae’ to ‘WaffleTae’**

**Idiot Horse changed ‘J Jungkook’ to ‘likes to cook’**

**FluffBubble:** why FluffBubble?

 **Likes to cook:** ha very funny you horse, rhyming with my name makes you suddenly very clever

 **Idiot Horse:** Well my dear Chim, you are a) a ball of fluff and goodness and b) your butt is like a cute bubble ;)

 **Idiot Horse:** and yes Mr likes to cook, I am very clever :)

 **Grumpy:** Horse why are you looking at Jiminie’s butt?

 **Grumpy:** Hmmmmmmm????? :)

 **Idiot Horse:** I suddenly need to go water my car

 **WaffleTae:** Hyung has a car?

 **Likes to cook:** Oh Tae

 **WaffleTae:** what Kookie?

 **Likes to cook:** nothing

 

* * *

 

**Momma \+  BabyMochi**

**Momma:** So my child, you slept in Yoongi’s flat last night!?!

 **BabyMochi:** yes hyung?

 **Momma:** I see, and did you by any chance

 **Momma:** confess you undying feelings for him????????

 **BabyMochi:** why would I do that?

 **BabyMochi:** I’m pretty sure he would never like me

 **BabyMochi:** I mean he is Min Yoongi, Music major extraordinaire, the person that everyone has a crush on.

 **BabyMochi:** I have no chance.

 **Momma:** Oh my dear child, do you want to watch a movie with me and Joonie?

 **Baby Mochi:** yes please

 **Momma:** ok I will pick you up in 5

 **Baby Mochi:** thankyou hyung  <3

 **Momma:**  that’s ok honey <3


	2. Nothing is boomin with Yoonmin

**Swag rappers**

**MinSugaGenius:** Help

 **J-Hooope:** Why?

 **MinSugaGenius:** Because an angel exists

 **Trap monster:** Jin?

 **J-Hooope:** me?

 **MinSugaGenius:** No you two twats

 **J-Hooope:** oh you mean this angel

 **J-Hooope:**  

 **MinSugaGenius:** jbdsvjgrehigrhjghjgnkjw

 **Trap Monster:**  cough*whipped*cough

 **MinSugaGenius:** ........i

 **MinSugaGenius:** I'm not even gonna deny it

 **J-Hooope:** Why don't you just ask him out already?

 **MinSugaGenius:** WHY? because he probably thinks I'm weird and hates me

 **Trap Monster:** seriously hyung?

 **MinSugaGenius:** what?

 **J-Hoope:** hyung, Jimin thinks you are a literal angel 

 **MinSugaGenius:** now you're just lying

 **Trap Monster:** That's what I thought, I mean hyung??? an angel????

 **J-Hooope:** Not the point namjoon

 **MinSugaGenius:** Why would Jimin like me?

 **J-Hoope:** because for some weird reason you suit each other and he likes you

 **MinSugaGenius:** whatever I'm just going to go back to looking at his photos

 **Trap Monster:** *whispers* creep

 **MinSugaGenius:** oh shut up, it's not like you don't do that to Jin

 **Trap Monster:** yea well at least he's my boyfriend so it's not creepy

 **J-Hooope:** I swear Jin hyung asked you out, after you nearly threw up on him trying while you were trying to confess to him

 **Trap Monster:** not the point

 **J-Hooope:** hahahahaha

 **MinSugaGenius:** anyway see you losers later

* * *

  **Believrs of the memrs**

 **FluffBubble:** Does anyone want to come to the coffee shop with me?

 **Grumpy:** Sorry Jiminie I'm working in the studio with Hobi and Namjoon

 **FluffBubble:** That's ok hyung, say hello to them for me and keep up the hard work

 **Crocs Warrior:** Sorry I'm taking Kookie shopping because he needs new clothes

 **WaffleTae:** You sound like his mother, Jin hyung

 **Crocs Warrior:**  That's because I am all of you guys' mother except Joonie. He's your dad

 **WaffleTae:**  And YASSSSSSS Chimchim I will love to get coffee with you

 **FluffBubble:** yay TaeTae lets go to the one by the art building

 **WaffleTae:** ok let me just get out of class

* * *

 **TaeTae** \+ **ChimChim**  

 **TaeTae:** Where are you buddy?

 **ChimChim:** I'm sat at a table outside

 **ChimChim:** dude you're literally standing behind me

 **TaeTae:** OMG that's you, you dyed your hair again

 **ChimChim:** You got your hair dyed with me

 **TaeTae:** oh yea

 **ChimChim:** Sit down then you idiot

 **TaeTae:** kk

* * *

  **Believrs of the memrs**

 **WaffleTae:** What a lovely coffee trip we had

 **FluffBubble:** I agree

 **Crocs Warrior:** ok what did you do

 **FluffBubble:** nothing hyung

 **WaffleTae:** We adopted a puppy

 **FluffBubble:** TAE

 **FluffBubble:** we weren't going to tell them

 **WaffleTae:** whoops

 **Crocs Warrior:** where did you adopt a puppy?

 **WaffleTae:** The local dog centre

 **Grumpy:** I think you should be asking, why did you adopt a puppy?

 **Idiot Horse:** A PUPPY, WHERE?????????

 **FluffBubble:** We saw one and we decided to get one hyung

 **WaffleTae:**

**WaffleTae:** We call her Peach, or Princess Peach

 **Crocs Warrior:** I agree with the name

 **Idiot Horse:** OPEN YOUR DOOR I WANT TO MEET HER

 **FluffBubble:** Ok hyung, please stop trying to break down our door

 **FluffBubble:** HYUNG STOP your scaring Peach

 **WaffleTae** : Is it weird he stopped after mentioning her

 **Grumpy:** Not really

 


	3. Jealous of a taken man

**Momma and the Babies**

**K Seokjin:** Ah a new chat for my children, minus Yoongi and Joonie because I feel like it

**K Seokjin changed 'K Seokjin' to 'Momma'**

**Momma changed 'P Jimin' to 'Mochi'**

**Momma changed 'J Hoseok' to 'Sunshine'**

**Momma changed 'K Taehyung' to 'Baby'**

**Momma changed 'J Jungkook' to 'Emo'**

**Emo:** what did I do to you hyung?

 **Momma:** Not cleaning the dishes

 **Emo:** I don't even live with you

 **Baby:** Stop being mean Kookie or no Princess Peach time

 **Emo:** I am sorry my lovely mother

 **Emo:** and Tae why would I want time with your dog?

 **Mochi:** He says that, like he doesn't roll around on the floor with her 

 **Sunshine:** Kookie right now

**Sunshine:**

**Momma:** Anyway, what is happening in my babies lives?

 **Baby:** Me and Chim got new jobs at the coffee shop we went to the other day

 **Mochi:** oh yea, it's great! You get a discount so LESS PRICEY COFFEE!!!!

 **Baby:** and I get to talk to the babies that come in, they're so cute

 **Emo:** except when they throw up on you

 **Sunshine:** Speaking from experience there?

 **Mochi:** yes he is, a baby threw up on him at the zoo once

 **Baby:** He sat in the bath for an hour, only saying he was tainted

 **Emo:** I still want revenge

 **Mochi:** Oh yea we always work with a close friend of mine

 **Mochi:** JACKSON

 **Sunshine:** you mean this dude

 **Sunshine:**  

 **Momma:** oh hello 

 **Mochi:** Hyung don't get any ideas, he has a boyfriend and you have Joonie hyung

 **Baby:** He is just appreciating art

 **Momma:** Exactly

 **Emo:** I'm hot aswell

 **Sunshine:** AWWWWW the little emo baby is jealous

 **Baby:** Nononono I'm not saying your not cute Kookie

 **Emo:** I'm hot not cute

 **Mochi:** Ok whatever floats your goat

**Baby:**

**Momma:** aww I love this family's use of memes

* * *

  **Believrs of the memrs**

 

 **Idiot Horse:** Guess who I saw today, being all cute

 **WaffleTae:** Namjin

 **Idiot Horse:** No

 **FluffBubble:** Was it Kookie and Tae taking Peach on a walk

 **Idiot Horse:** No but that sounds adorable

 **Idiot Horse:** But it's interesting that you are here Chim?

 **Grumpy:**  What do you mean?

 **Crocs Warrior:** Oh look Yoongi turns up when Jimin's mentioned how cute

 **Idiot Horse:** Anyway you were all wrong

 **Idiot Horse:**  

 **FluffBubble:** oh Jackson Hyung

 **Grumpy:** who is that

 **FluffBubble:** My friend

**Idiot Horse changed 'Grumpy' to 'Jealous'**

**Idiot Horse changed 'FluffBubble' to 'Innocent'**

**Idiot Horse changed 'Crocs Warrior' to 'Momma'**

**Idiot Horse changed 'Idiot Horse' to 'Cupid'**

**Cupid changed 'WaffleTae' to 'TaeBae'**

**Cupid changed 'Likes to cook' to 'Dead'**

**Momma:** I'm not complaining or anything, but why?

 **Cupid:** wanted to spice things up a bit

 **Jealous:** I am not jealous, just curious to who this Jackson is?

 **Innocent:** Oh he's great hyung, so nice and caring

 **Innocent:** especially when we're with Mark hyung

 **Jealous:** WHO'S THAT????

 **Innocent:** Jackson hyung's boyfriend

 **Jealous:** oh 

 **Jealous:** ok then

 **TaeBae:** when did you take a picture of them, Hobi hyung?

 **Cupid:** Oh look at the time I must go for my daily run

 **Dead:** You've never run a day in your life

 **Cupid:** Do you only come here to insult me?

 **Dead:** yes

 **TaeBae:** Kookie leave hyung alone to go on a run

 **Dead:** fine

 **Momma:** Whipped

 **Dead:** I'm leaving

 **Momma:** well then

 **Momma:** Is anyone still there?

 **Momma:** .....

 **Momma:** I should probably go find if my boyfriend is alive

 **Momma:** yep imma just do that

 **Momma:** well bye then


	4. Dad's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that for the last two chapters, I have forgotten to add Namjoon back into the main chat. So hopefully I am forgiven by adding him back. Sorry. Also sorry that this is a bit short!

**Believrs of the memrs**

**Momma:** So you guys know how Joonie hasn't been on for a while

 **Dead:** No

 **Momma:** I thought you were dead

 **Dead:** Whatever

 **Momma:** Don't give me sass

 **TaeBae:** Where's Joonie hyung?

 **Cupid:** Should I changed his name to dead and changed Kookie to annoying?

 **Momma:** As tempting as that sounds, your dad is not dead

 **Jealous:** He's not my dad

 **Innocent:** Hiii Yoongi hyung!!!!

 **Jealous:** Hi Minnie

 **TaeBae:** Awww

 **Dead:** ^^^

 **Cupid:** ^^^^

 **Momma:** As cute as you guys are I realised something

 **Momma:** Yoongi kicked Joonie out ages ago and we forgot to add him back

 **Jealous:** How can you forget it

 **Dead:** Don't you guys live together, wouldn't he ask you

 **Momma:** Well I was busy making a wedding cake for my Food Nutrition class so I was very busy

 **Innocent:** Shouldn't we just add him back now then

**Momma added 'K Namjoon' to the chat**

**K** **Namjoon:** FINALLY

 **Dead:** You weren't missed

**Cupid changed 'K Namjoon' to 'Burned'**

**Cupid changed 'Dead' to 'Savage'**

**Jealous:** You really are running out of inspiration aren't you 

 **Cupid:** Shut up Hyung

 **Innocent:** Bye guys Tae and I have to go to the cafe

 **Momma:** Oh yes have fun at work

 **Savage:** Enjoy your time with Jackson

 **Jealous:** Don't have too much fun with him

 **Cupid:** aww poor Yoongi hyung, being all jealous

 **Burned:** Wait Jimin and Tae have jobs????

 **Burned:** Who's Jackson

 **Momma:** Scroll up, you have missed a lot

 **Innocent:** Ok bye guys

 **Tae:** Yep bye bye

 **Savage:** Bye hyungs

 **Jealous:** Bye

 **Momma:** Bye

 **Cupid:** Bye you cuties

 **Burned:** YOU HAVE A DOG???????

**Princess** **+ Prince**

**Prince:** Baby can we get a dog

 **Princess:** Joonie we already have 5 kids

 **Princess:** we are not getting a dog

 **Prince:** Please

 **Princess:** You can ask to play with Peach

 **Prince:** Fine

 **Princess:** I'll bring home some cake I made today from class

 **Prince:** Ok thankyou hyung  <3

 **Princess:** <3

 

 


	5. New people mean boring names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I know I haven't posted for a while on this, but I haven't had much time to focus on it. So yea, also I am starting to get confused myself about the names....... so this chapter will be like a clan start, they last few chapters will still be relevant but some time may of passed!

**Believrs of the memrs**

**{** **Innocent**  changed **Jealous** to **M.Yoongi** **}**

**{Innocent** changed  **Innocent** to  **P.Jimin}**

**{P.Jimin** changed  **Tae** to  **K.Taehyung}**

**{P.Jimin** changed  **Cupid** to  **J.Hoseok}**

**{P.Jimin** changed  **Momma** to **K.Seokjin}**

**{P.Jimin** changed  **Savage** to  **J.Jungkook}**

**{P.Jimin** changed  **Burned** to  **K.Namjoon}**

**K.Seokjin:** Jimin dear, what are you up to?

**J.Hoseok:** WHY WOULD YOU MAKE US BORING???

**P.Jimin:** I'm sorry hyungs I wanted to add my friend on and he would be confused with all our names :(

**M.Yoongi:** It's fine Jiminie don't be sad

**J.Hoseok:** Ok that's fine, but who's your friend ;)))))

**P.Jimin:** Jackson Hyung!!!!!

**M.Yoongi:** o h

**K.Seokjin:** Of course you can add your friend Jiminie, we need more friends

**M.Yoongi:** no we don't

**J.Jungkook:** lol hyung's jealous

**M.Yoongi:** d i e :)

**{P.Jimin** added  **Jackson** to  **Believrs of the memrs}**

**Jackson:** OMG NEW PEOPLE!!!!!! Chiminie you didn't say you were going to do this!!! HIIIIIIIIIIII

**J.Jungkook:** oh god not another hyper person

**K.Taehyung:** but you love me and hoseok hyung :(

**J.Jungkook:** No I only love you

**K.Taehyung:** :o

**Jackson:** did i just witness a ship happen OMG

**J.Hoseok:** OMG you ship as well!!!!!!!!!! Im a Yoonmin type of person but ya know I do love some taekook

**P.Jimin:** what does shipping have anything to do with jungkook finally manning up and confessing???

**Jackson:** nothing my sweet and lovely bubbled butt chim

**M.Yoongi:** don't talk about his butt

**Jackson:** I purely love jims as a little bro, nothing more sir. My boyfriend would kill me, eventhough he adores chiminie 

**M.Yoongi:** good

**Jackson:** can you guys send pics of your faces, idk who im really talking to

**K.Seokjin:** of course, this is me

**K.Seokjin:**

**Jackson:** lovely 

**K.Namjoon:** he's taken

**P.Jimin:** OMG hyung where did you come from??

**K.Namjoon:** I came from my mothers womb

**K.Seokjin:** Joonie! don't sass jimin and show Jackson your face

**K.Namjoon:** Ok

**K.Namjoon:**

**Jackson:** OMG YOU'RE THAT KIM NAMJOON!!!!!!!! WOW HI, IM A BIG FAN OF YOU AND AGUST D!!!!!!!!

**K.Namjoon:** We can keep him

**K.Seokjin:** you just like him because he's a fan

**P.Jimin:** I think that's why hyung

**K.Namjoon:** ^^^

**K.Seokjin:** moving only, yoongi show yourself

**M.Yoongi:** fine

**M.Yoongi:**

**Jackson:** YOU'RE AGUST D !!!!!!!!!!!

**M.Yoongi:** yes

**Jackson:** wait... you're that yoongi!!

**M.Yoongi:** what's that supposed to me?

**P.Jimin:** d o n ' t

**Jackson:** lol nothing ;)

**P.Jimin:** d i e :)

**K.Seokjin:** YOONGI. What did you do to innocent Jimin?

**M.Yoongi:** nothing?

**Jackson:** don't worry I just hear a lot about him from jiminie, seeing as Yoongi is his favourite hyung and all

**P.Jimin:** I loathe you Jackson Wang

**Jackson:** MOVING ON! JIMINIE SHOW YOUR FACE!

**P.Jimin:** But you already know me?

**K.Namjoon:** Just do what the hyper man says

**P.Jimin:** fine

**P.Jimin:**

**M.Yoongi:** Do you ever see beauty and just cry?

**M.Yoongi:** cuz I sure do

**J.Hoseok:** YASSSS cry those tears that keep my Yoonmin ship afloat

**P.Jimin:** HYUNG ARE YOU OK????

**M.Yoongi:** The phone you are trying to reach right now is currently crying due to cuteness and beauty

**J.Hoseok:** He is literally on the floor crying and repeating 'He is so cute'

**P.Jimin:** Who is cute?

**Jackson:** he is like a baby deer, so naive and innocent

**Jackson:** Then his mother gets killed and he has to face the truth

**K.Seokjin:** Did u just compare jimin to bambi?

**Jackson:** yes

**J.Hoseok:** can I show my face now seokjin hyung?

**K.Seokjin:** yes hobi go ahead

**J.Hoseok:**

**P.Jimin:** Dimple Hobi

**Jackson:** dimple dimple.

**M.Yoongi:** Where is taekook?

**P.Jimin:** Making out

**K.Seokjin:** w a t

**P.Jimin:** after kookies sudden love confession, he came to our flat and then ... yea

**K.Namjoon:** tell them to stop

**P.Jimin:** K give me a moment

**M.Yoongi:** I will give you my heart

**K.Namjoon:** Um hyung...

**K.Seokjin:** Give him a sec joonie

**J.Hoseok:** Lol wait ....

**M.Yoongi:** SHIT sjhkekufwkugfbkjbbjrdidkedjdfkwhgedhcjhwq

**M.Yoongi:** SPAm

**M.Yoongi:** SPAM

**Jackson:** SPAM

**J.Hoseok:** Spam lol

* * *

To Be Continued

 

 

 


	6. Alright Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY! But I have finally updated, it may not be great but hey ho.

**Believrs of the memrs**

**M.Yoongi:** SPAAAAAAAAM

**M.Yoongi:** SPam

**M.Yoongi:** why aren't you guys helping me?????

**P.Jimin:** um hyung

**M.Yoongi:** shit

**M.Yoongi:** yes Minnie?

**P.Jimin:** did you mean it?

**M.Yoongi:** wat no it was a joke pssshhhh

**P.Jimin:** oh right ok

**P.Jimin:** well i gotta go sleep night

**K.Seokjin:** Yoongi you shit, apologise now or die alone

**M.Yoongi:** wat

**Jackson:** I think you made chiminie sad :(

**M.Yoongi:** wat

**M.Yoongi:** how?

**J.Hoseok:** Yoongi rn 

**K.Seokjin:** Not helping

**J.Hoseok:** sorry

**K.Namjoon:** Even I could see that he was hoping you were tell the truth (which you were)

**M.Yoongi:** shut up namjoon he didn't

**J.Hoseok:** Um hyung i think he did...

**M.Yoongi:** shit

**M.Yoongi:** right i gottta ummm

**M.Yoongi:** the fuck imma do????

**K.Seokjin:** get him flowers and talk to him

**M.Yoongi:** right bye

**M.Yoongi** **+** **K.Taehyung**

**M.Yoongi:** So do you think will appreciate a bear?

**K.Taehyung:** I mean if it a toy then yes but if its alive you may want to return that cuz no.

**K.Taehyung:** what did you do?

**M.Yoongi:** nothing

**M.Yoongi:** ok I may of hurt his feelings

**K.Taehyung:** ...wat

**M.Yoongi:** before you attack me I want u to know i am planning to make it up to him

**K.Taehyung:** you are planning...do it now

**M.Yoongi:** Right bye

** Believrs of the memrs **

P.Jimin: Min Yoongi is a weak man

K.Taehyung: wat did he do?

P.Jimin: 

P.Jimin: his deadass also got me this big ass bouquet

M.Yoongi: you like this deadass tho

P.Jimin: tru <3

M.Yoongi: <3

K.Seokjin: Im sorry wat

J.Hoseok: ahhshasulhsdflb finally

Jackson: did that just happen

J.Jungkook: Congrats hyungs

M.Yoongi: thanks kid

P.Jimin: Thanks kookie

J.Jungkook: that's ok hyung and jimin

P.Jimin: and now you're dead to me

K.Taehyung: CHIM EXPLAIN NOW

P.Jimin: OK

K.Namjoon: wait what's happening?

K.Seokjin: just sit down and fasten your seat belt joonie

K.Namjoon: ok

M.Yoongi: Ok so i was a dick and an idiot so i got a big bear and a bouquet and headed to minnie's

P.Jimin: He turned up all sweaty from running

M.Yoongi: yea it was like full out running, but anyway we talked it out and now we're fine

P.Jimin: yea

K.Seokjin:...

K.Seokjin: Is that it.. nothing else.. nothing new????

P.Jimin: umm no

M.Yoongi: yea nothing new

J.Hoseok: YOONMIN HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR A MONTH ALREADY

J.Hoseok: sorry I couldn't keep it in

K.Taehyung: PARK JIMIN YOU ARE SO DEAD

K.Seokjin: MIN YOONGI EXPLAIN NOW!

P.Jimin: um

M.Yoongi: surprise!!!

K.Namjon: would this be a good time to say me and Jin Hyung are dating

J.Jungkook: so are Tae and I

Jackson: I think everyone know that guys,but anyway congrats

J.Hoseok: WAIT

P.Jimin: wat

J.Hoseok: I just realised you guys are all couples are alone :(

M.Yoongi: Ha suffer

J.Hoseok: Jackson ;) 

Jackson: I have a boyfriend

J.Hoseok: darn

Jackson: I have a really great boyfriend

J.Hoseok: ok I get it

Jackson: 

Jackson: he a model

J.Hoseok: well alrighty then

 

 


End file.
